


Growing Girls

by fuckingcommissions



Series: MLP Commissions [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanized, Multi, Omorashi, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: The girls grow more curious, and decide to enlist the help of Spike to satisfy that curiosity.





	1. Chapter 1

The girls have wanted to try some more grown up games at their sleepovers for some time now, and so, at one of their sleepovers, they decide ahead of time that they will bring something to aid in that. Each of the girls is tasked with finding something to bring for their naughty night in, and once they’ve all arrived and know that they are properly alone, they bring out what they’re contributing to the night.

Diamond Tiara shows off the massage oil that she stole from her parents, while Applebloom brings out some particularly phallic vegetables that she found in the harvest from her family’s vegetable patch. Sweetie seems to have won the night at first, with the platinum dildo that she stole from Rarity, but then Scootaloo dumps out a collection of hentai and doujinish that Rainbow Dash seemed all too eager to lend her, saying that she was “finally growing up.”

After they finish marveling over what the other girls managed to get, they decide to have some soda before they start getting into them. They want to get their bladders filling, and, once they’ve finished their soda, they strip down to their cutie mark print panties, all excited to get down to business.

The most pressing matter, they all decide, is to look through the books that Scootaloo has brought, and as they look over them together, they begin to discover subject matter that they never considered. It is some of their early exposure to kinks, and though most things that they see are completely new to them, there are things that each of them find interesting.

Diamond Tiara takes a particular interest in seeing people tied up, and takes an even greater interest when it’s a girl doing it, and when she uses a riding crop for “disciplinary purposes”, though she balks the first time she sees a rimjob drawn out. Sweetie tends to gravitate more towards girls being babied by older men and is absolutely terrified of the concept of docking (needless to say, both she and Diamond Tiara are not big fans of anything involving two men).

Applebloom, on the other hand, shows a lot of interest in those sorts of things, and stares in fascination at anything where she sees men going at it. Her own squicks come from heavy sadomasochism, which Scootaloo doesn’t seem to mind at all. However, Scootaloo prefers anything with two girls, particularly anything that reminds her of Rainbow Dash. Her own disgust comes from Rainbow Dash’s collection of porn involving fisting, both anal and vaginal.

Needless to say, all four of them find their opinion of Rainbow Dash greatly changed upon discovering what a wide range of interests she has, and her eagerness to collect this much physical material for all of it.

All the while, their bladders continue to fill, and while they look at everything- and all are pleased to discover some material that has to do with pee desperation, and even watersports- they grow increasingly more horny as well. Once they are all desperate to both pee and cum, they decide to pair off, and really get down to business.

Applebloom takes Sweetie with her, and begins trying to convince her to let her use a carrot, something that Sweetie is not too sure about. “I don’t know, won’t that hurt?”

“I’ll be gentle!” Applebloom replies. “Besides, a carrot is pretty small, and you saw some of the things they put in them in those books!” She continues to sweet talk Sweetie, until she gets the other girl to agree to it, and lay back for her. Once she has her panties out of the way, Applebloom gently works the tip of the carrot inside of her, prodding her insides while avoiding piercing her hymen.

It isn’t long before Sweetie is squirming and moaning underneath Applebloom, coming to love the feeling of having something inside of her. While this is going on, Diamond Tiara takes Scootaloo for herself, asking her if she’d like to try a massage.

Scootaloo is enthusiastic, lying down on her stomach while Diamond Tiara straddles her rear, getting her slathered in the special massage oil. Her small wings flutter in excitement as Diamond Tiara begins to work at the tension in her shoulders and back, and it melts away under her touch.

She scoots back further and further as she massages her, until she’s on her legs, giving Scootaloo a very pleasant surprise when she yanks down her panties, prodding at her anus with one of her slick fingers for a moment before reaching down to try fingering her pussy.

Scootaloo cries out in delight as Diamond Tiara begins to work a finger inside of her, her moans matching Sweetie’s while Applebloom fucks her with a carrot. She grows closer to her orgasm, and when she finally reaches that point, her weaker bladder gives in as well. While she moans out in ecstasy, she wets herself as well.

Just when Scootaloo is near orgasm, Diamond Tiara halts her internal massage, and uses her magic to flip the other girl over, to massage her front. Scootaloo continues to hope that she will resume fingering her, but when she is done, she pulls away and leaves Scootaloo desperate and needy.

Deciding that she can’t take anymore, she jumps up to grab a cucumber that she fits inside of her, before tackling Diamond Tiara to fuck her with the other end. Diamond Tiara is quite delighted that her plan to make Scootaloo lose all self-control worked, and it isn’t long into her thrusts before the two of them reach a simultaneous orgasm, their bladders giving out at the same time.

Applebloom is the last one standing, and relaxes, deciding to deliberately empty her bladder to make Sweetie feel better about how quickly she wet herself, and is able to finish herself off in the midst of her relief. Now that all four girls have come and emptied their full bladders, they decide to relax for a moment, before they start worrying about cleanup.

And it is while they are relaxing in their bliss and relief that one of them voices the question on all of their mind. Diamond Tiara speaks up to say, “I wonder what it would be like to actually do it with a boy.”

This sparks a conversation that makes their sleepover get a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Diamond Tiara actually asks the big question, the girls begin discussing the topic at hand, and it isn’t long before they begin discussing possible boys to try things with. All of them are so curious about it now that they wish that they could try it out, and that is when they begin to talk about the boys in their class that they can invite to give them their first taste.

As they work through their classmates, they end up vetoing every boy they come across, with all of them expressing disgust when both Snips and Snails come up. Of course, with their classmates out of the question, they start to talk about the boys and men they know from around Ponyville.

“What about…?”

“Too boring.”

“How about…?”

“I think he’s got a girlfriend.”

“We could always…”

“He’s so weird looking, though!”

“What about Big Macintosh?”

“Um, you do know that’s my brother, right?!” Applebloom protests.

“Oh, yeah,” Sweetie says with a blush. “I forgot.”

They work through several men and several boys, until finally, they all decide on someone that they think would be suitable. He isn’t too far out of their age group, and it isn’t like he’s getting any action, they’re pretty sure, and so, they all agree that Spike would be the perfect boy to offer their virginities to. What started as a hypothetical discussion has become a plan, and they start to plot about it, deciding that, since Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up, the four of them will use that as an opportunity to seduce Spike, and get what they want from him.

~X~

On the day of, they plan to wear the sexiest outfits that each of them own. Scootaloo wears a form fitting tank top and biker shorts, while Applebloom wears a knotted blouse and jean shorts, and both Diamond Tiara and Sweetie Belle wear matching school uniforms. They invite Spike to come visit their treehouse, and though he claims at first that he’s going to be busy helping Twilight Sparkle all day, it takes surprisingly little convincing to get him to decide to ditch his work for a little bit.

All four like to think that he’s having a hard time looking at anything other than their bodies in the outfits. Each of them does what they can to emphasize what curves they have, to try and seduce him the best they can. It may be their first time doing something like this, but they know plenty about exciting one another.

Whatever the case, once they’re ready for him to come upstairs, they call for him, and he enters to see Scootaloo having changed into a different tank top and pair of bike shorts, but these are so tight and skimpy that it’s closer to a sports bra and panties, leaving her girlhood and nipples somewhat visible through the tight fabric. She is flanked on either side by the unicorns in matching nighties of white silk.

Spike, unsure of what he’s just walked into, both grows nervous and aroused, and then Applebloom sneaks up behind him to give him a hug. He turns just enough to see her in a flannel nightgown, and then the other girls begin to close in on them. Even the shortest of them is still taller than him, and he has absolutely no hope of fighting them all off like this, and, what’s more, he’s not sure that he even wants to.

While he’s trapped in their group embrace, Sweetie presses her lips to his, and he is so surprised by the kiss that he can’t close his mouth before she presses a gem into his mouth. He wants to resist this, and it has a strange flavor, but it is so irresistibly delicious to him that, as Sweetie pulls back from the kiss, he crunches and swallows the gem, still not sure what it is that she’s fed him.

“Wh-what was that?” he stammers.

“It was just a little something to make sure that you had the energy to satisfy all four girls!” Sweetie replies with an innocent grin that he knows is anything but innocent. And then she and her friends begin working to get him stripped out of his clothes and down on the floor.

Once his cock is on display for them, all four are impressed by his size, especially given how it relates to the rest of him, and, after marveling for a moment, they put the next phase of their plan into action. Scootaloo straddles his face, Applebloom sits between his legs, and Diamond Tiara and Sweetie kneel to either side of him. He asks them what they’re doing, and Diamond Tiara says, “Just lay back and let us play with our new toy!”

Scootaloo leans her face down to suck at his tip then, and he moans out in sudden surprise.

He doesn’t even have a chance to collect his thoughts after that, before Applebloom leans forward to suck at his balls, and both of the unicorns lick at the sides of his shaft. Between all four mouths, he is left completely helpless, and, as he loses himself to pleasure, he gives into the instinct telling him to reciprocate this pleasure. He pulls down Scootaloo’s shorts so that he can bury his tongue in his girlhood, his lack of experience not hindering him in the slightest.

While he puts his tongue to good use, the four girls put their mouths to equally good use, all working to get him off, just to see if they can. Scootaloo finds that she has a hard time focusing with his tongue buried inside of her, and she feels herself growing close all too soon. Fortunately for her, Spike is nearing his limits as well, and it is around the time she sprays his mouth with her juices, crying out in ecstasy, that he gives in, moaning into her as his seed shoots into her mouth.

It takes a moment for the two of them to catch their breath, but Scootaloo makes sure not to swallow until she has had the chance to kiss each of the girls and give them a taste of Spike’s seed. Each girl gets their turn kissing Scootaloo while Spike tries to catch his breath.

Once Scootaloo can swallow what is left, she says, “Man, your tongue is wicked! Nice one!” and he blushes at her words, glad that he was able to do something for her when he was utterly clueless as to what was happening.

Of course, now comes the question of who actually loses their virginity first, and considering all are intimidated by his size, they all hang back, wondering if they will be brave enough to step forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, it is Scootaloo who works up the courage first, knowing that somebody has to do it first and not wanting to be branded a coward in the face of something like this. She climbs on top of Spike, straddling him and squatting over his erection, taking a deep breath before she impales herself.

She does not take it nearly slowly enough, and it is painful to have him stretch her so suddenly, and she has to take a moment to try to recover from the pain, and adjust to the feeling. She hisses and holds her breath, until she is finally able to get used to having him inside of her.

Once she is used to it, however, she begins to move, and once she has begun to move, she finds that she likes that, and it isn’t long before she’s bouncing on top of him, and the other girls take up positions around him as well, with Sweetie getting a turn on his mouth, and the other two watching as he pleasures them both.

Soon enough, Scootaloo reaches her first climax with a boy, and the feeling of her convulsing around him is enough to send Spike into an orgasm, flooding her womb with his seed. That is when Sweetie reaches her climax as well, and her weak bladder gives out, something that Spike does not seem to mind at all, considering the eager way in which he laps it up.

Diamond Tiara and Applebloom don’t give the two much chance to recover before yanking them out of the way, both wanting a turn after being made to wait so much. Diamond Tiara takes her place on Spike’s mouth while Applebloom is ready to give up her virginity now, getting on top of his cock, and bracing herself before she begins to sink down onto it.

Applebloom only has slightly more trouble fitting him inside of her, but she takes it slower and is able to adjust more easily as a result, clasping hands with Diamond Tiara as she takes him inside of her. The girls lean forward, joining in a kiss as Applebloom adjusts to Spike’s cock and begins to ride him, and as Diamond Tiara begins to relax into Spike’s treatment, his tongue working inside of her and pleasure her just as it did both Scootaloo and Sweetie already.

The girls squeeze hands as they both experience different sorts of pleasure, going deeper into the kiss as their passion grows. Spike is honestly blown away watching the display of affection between the two girls, and this increases his own passion as he drives up into Applebloom, faster and faster, wanting to get off now more than ever before. He moans into Diamond Tiara as he does, and she gives Applebloom’s hands a tight squeeze, knowing that she is so close now that it won’t be long for her.

Sensing this, Applebloom squeezes back, letting her friend know that it is all the same for her, and the two of them know that Spike must be close. The girls reach that point at the same time, moaning into one another’s mouths as they come, and once again, the feeling of having a girl’s pussy tighten and convulse around him leads to Spike coming deep inside of her, filling her just as he did Scootaloo.

They take a moment to recover before the two girls switch places, and Applebloom happily settles down on Spike’s face, while Diamond Tiara finds herself growing nervous. She slowly starts to sink down onto his cock, but as soon as she begins to feel pain, she stops short, wincing and fighting back nervous tears.

“What’s wrong?” Applebloom asks. “You’ve barely even started.”

“Hurts,” she mumbles. “I want to stop…”

“It’ll get better! Just keep it up!” her friend encourages, and Scootaloo echoes the sentiment, telling her that she has nothing to worry about. Since Diamond Tiara doesn’t want to risk looking lame in front of her friends, she grits her teeth and presses on, continuing to sink down and take more and more of him, fighting through the pain until she has him completely inside of her, relaxing until she is used to the feeling of him filling her up.

Fortunately for her, it isn’t long before the pleasure overrides the pain, and she is able to see exactly what it is that left both Scootaloo and Applebloom breathless. She and Applebloom take each other’s hands again, as Diamond Tiara begins to ride him, bouncing up and down as the pain completely subsides. Spike puts his tongue to good use inside Applebloom while he fucks Diamond Tiara, and doesn’t feel any of the exhaustion that he should have after been used so much. It seems that the gem stone they fed him is doing exactly what it’s supposed to.

When the three of them come together again, they have a bit more time to recover than the other two girls did, because there is only one girl left who hasn’t had a turn riding Spike’s spike, and she is in no hurry. Even after watching all of her friends do it without much problem, she knows that it will be different for her. Her pussy is the smallest of her friends, and her hymen is the only one that’s survived all of their experiments, and she outright refuses once Applebloom notices that she’s hanging back.

As Diamond Tiara climbs off, she insists, “It feels great, you’ll be fine!”

“Yeah, nothing to worry about!”

“You can do it, Sweetie!”

“No way, he’ll rip me apart!” she protests, until Applebloom and Scootaloo grab her, and she thrashes as they lift her above his reaction, and force her down, the weight of it forcing his cock balls deep inside of her.

“Ow! Frick!” Sweetie shouts, the childish profanity surprising her friends. “Dang it, frick, that really freaking hurts!” Even as the pain begins to subside, a rather long process, she refuses to move out of fear that she will make it worse.

So her friends begin moving her up and down and she wails, “No, you’ll rip my insides out!” They don’t listen to her, and keep it up, moving her up and down until there is no pain left, and she is made to enjoy it. She calms down at that point, giving way to pleasure, and once Spike reaches his orgasm and fills her with his seed, she is sent into the strongest orgasm of her life.

Still, she doubts she will be forgiving her friends for forcing her into this any time soon.

When Spike finally recovers from being used, he exclaims, “That was so amazing! Really, you guys surprised me, but I’d love to do that again!”

The four girls surround him, all saying that they’d be delighted to, and he smiles. However, his smile is soon wiped away by what they say next.

“Anyway, we’ve got a question.”

“Something we’re all dying to know!”

“So you’d better answer!”

“Which of our pussies did you like best?”

He gulps.


End file.
